


Alliance Industries

by Moonprincess92



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Office, Office Pranks, Slow Burn, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92
Summary: Cassian starts his 8 week internship at Alliance Industries with a goat in an elevator… oh yeah, and a hot receptionist.For the Rebelcaptain Secret Valentine Exchange.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadpanPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpanPrincess/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to @deadpanprincess!!!!!! 
> 
> So what started as a simple 'we work in the same building and share the elevator at the same ungodly hour every day' au turned into a full-on fuckin' Office AU so uhhhhhh, sorry 'bout that lol. I'm also splitting this into like 3 parts to make it readable because of how goddamn overboard I went. I honestly hope yall enjoy it because I have literally zero(0) experience working in an office and was therefore bullshitting my way through the entire thing LOL. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!!! Much love!!!!   
> xoxo

 

He had to ride 12 floors in an elevator with a hot girl  _and a goat_.

Sure, he had no idea what he was getting into with this internship, but truth be told he really wasn’t expecting the goat. He’d squeezed onto the elevator on the ground floor of the Yavin Building with what felt like a billion other people and while not exactly comfortable, he’d figured that he’d been doing ok. Maybe even fairly well, considering it was his first day of this internship and all. It was somewhere around floor five, however, when  _she_  walked on dragging said goat behind her and literally no one batted an eye. Cassian stared at the goat, then at his phone open on the last email he’d been sent from his future supervisor, and back at the goat again.

This hadn’t been on the website.

He decided not to concentrate on the goat that was currently trying to eat the hem of the girl’s pencil skirt and rather stare pointedly at the numbers on the elevator wall as they climbed. If it hadn’t been for the subtle side-eyes, he honestly would have questioned the goat’s existence entirely, considering the lack of attention it got. People slowly filtered out without a word, and the girl and goat thankfully got off at floor eight. Cassian himself exited on floor 12, breathing a sigh of relief upon finding the giant sign indicating that he’d found the offices of Alliance Industries… although it was rather short-lived. The reception appeared to be utterly abandoned. Cassian glanced around anxiously, but he was rather alone apart from some haphazard papers scattered behind the reception desk and what looked like a gnawed on stapler.

_Shit._

The email had just said to ask at reception once he arrived and that their receptionist would show him through the offices until his supervisor arrived at ten. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

He was just debating whether to email back or whether to try and find someone else, when he heard the elevator door open once again behind him. He turned to see the goat girl from before rushing out, her face flushed, hair coming out of its superb bun and swearing like a trucker.

“ _Fucking bollocking balls_  – I’m so sorry!” she called out. She dashed for the reception desk, not even taking the time to walk around, but instead catapulting herself over top of it. Sliding gracefully on her ass, she even managed to stick the landing in her high heels before turning and facing him. “We had a bit of an emergency – you must be the new intern!”

“Is the goat ok?” he asked, dumbly.

The woman, who was clearly the receptionist, blinked at him once before letting out a bark of laughter. “That goddamn fucking goat – it escaped from the insurance company on floor eight, we’ve been trying to catch it all morning. You saw?”

“I was in the elevator.”

“Jesus, I really am sorry – my name’s Jyn, I’m supposed to show you around,” she held out her hand over the desk and Cassian might have been a little blindsided, but at least had enough sense to shake it. She smiled at him, before hastily gathering up all the paperwork that had been scattered. She made to go and staple them all together, when of course she noticed the mangled stapler and cursed once more.

“ _I’m going to kill that goat_.”

“It’s fine, I swear–” Cassian said, quickly.

He accepted his copy of the Alliance Industries Policies and Guidelines all in loose pages, although not without Jyn insisting that she at least find him a clip or something to keep it all together with. “Anyway, let me do my actual job and show you round,” she said, moving around the desk once more.

He was almost disappointed that she didn’t leap over it this time.

* * *

 

A few days later she was in the elevator again, only this time she was sans goat. 

“Hey!” she said brightly upon seeing him.

“Oh, hey,” he said, talking awkwardly over the forced quiet that always accompanied every elevator journey. “no farm animals today?”

“You talk as if that was a regular occurrence.”

“When it’s the first time you walk in the building, can you blame me?”

“I swear, goats are not a usual thing at Alliance,” Jyn said. “But hey, I never caught up with you earlier, how’s your first week going with us so far?”

“It’s going…” Cassian racked his brain for words in English that would accurately describe the last few days he’d had. After the goat and his new supervisor Draven, he was starting to wonder if his university actually understood what kind of internship he had signed up for. “Is it always like this at Alliance?”

“Whatever it was that happened, probably,” Jyn answered with a slight smirk.

“They gave me my own office at least,” Cassian said. “Well – I say office – it’s just a spare cubicle they said I could have because the current employee is on leave until after I finish, but it’s nice to feel like I have a place here.”

“How long’s the internship?” she asked.

The tone was casual. Cassian couldn’t kid himself that there was anything more to it than that because flirting with the objectively hot receptionist was not exactly one of his tasks that would go towards his university credits. Still… he would be an idiot to not realise that with her ability to jump desks in tight skirts and heels, he wouldn’t exactly say  _no_ to flirting. It was fine. His heart was allowed to race a little imagining that she was asking because she wanted him to stick around.

“Eight weeks,” he answered.

“Sounds like ages, but that’ll go really quickly,” she said. He wanted to say more, except that was when the elevator stopped on their floor, and they clattered out along with several other people. He lagged near the reception desk as she walked behind it, booting up the main computer and opening the phone lines.

“Yeah, I guess it will. See you around?”

“Of course,” Jyn smiled at him from over the desk. “Have a good day.”

“You too.”

* * *

 

She was always  _there_.

In the elevator, without fail, they somehow always managed to arrive at the same time, about ten minutes before eight. She would come over, pushing through the meagre space until she was at his side and would ask how his time with them was going. He was always brutally honest because he hadn’t been kidding when he’d wondered what he’d gotten himself into, and it seemed that if he wanted to survive this internship he needed someone like the Alliance Industries receptionist on his side.

The goat hadn’t even been the start of it. To be perfectly honest, Cassian wasn’t even sure any more about what the company actually  _did_ , which had to be saying something. From the initial application it had looked like a law firm, but the data he was analysing as his tasks covered everything from taxes to supply lists to transportation costs. One day there would be a meeting about the local market and the next, a photoshoot for the latest issue of Vogue, complete with full make-up crew, wardrobe and background models that would take over the entire office bullpen with their smoke machine and dramatic headpieces until eventually, several secretaries would manage to rope them into the right part of the building. Nothing about the company seemed to make sense, and every time he asked for clarification, the only answer he could ever get was along the lines of,

“I don’t know. Something to do with computers?” Jyn had told him quizzically once.

“You’ve worked here how long and you still don’t know what your company actually does?”

“I’m the receptionist! I schedule shit and take angry calls from clients, you think I know what kind of operation the CEO is running? This could be a black-market trade centre for all I know.”

(Cassian hoped to god he wouldn’t have to explain how he’d interned for two months with a  _black-market trade_  to his college professors).

Either way, the company kind of terrified him so much that it took an entire week just to get up enough courage to use the break room. 

Look, on his first say he had set one foot inside the room only to find everyone practically screaming as apparently, someone had accidentally set the toaster on fire. Rather than brave  _that_ , Cassian had promptly turned right back around and opted to eat his lunch at his desk. He might have just stayed there again if it weren’t for the fact that his lunch needed reheating today. Much to his relief, he’d only been hovering in the doorway to the loud and packed break room for a minute when someone had called his name and he’d looked up to see Jyn waving him over.

 _Thank god_.

“So what’s it like having Draven as a supervisor?” she asked him through a mouthful of pasta once he had sat down with her.

“It’s…” he debated. Davits Draven, HR Advisor and Head of the Alliance Internship Programme, at least seemed competent and like he knew what he was doing. Cassian figured that he could be trusted to sign off on all his paperwork needed to get the required credits at the end of the internship… although there was the fact that according to two very gossipy PAs, he also apparently had a reputation of being ‘that dickhead who keeps calling meetings about shit that could 100% be solved through email’.

“It’s interesting,” Cassian decided on.

Jyn scoffed so loudly she nearly choked on her pasta. “You’re so nice,” she coughed. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure Draven hates me because I keep accidentally-on-purpose redirecting angry clients to his office phone.”

He tried not to laugh too much. She had sat with her legs resting long ways across one of the sofas that dotted the break room, but she’d swung them down when she’d called him over so that he’d have a place to sit. He noticed her heels had been tossed to the floor some feet away and she apparently didn’t give a damn if her pasta spilled all over her.

“Thanks for eating with me,” he said. He glanced over again at the other side of the break room where an argument was still apparently brewing over who was first in line for the microwave. It looked like it was all on the verge of boiling over and he added, “Also look, tell me the truth, am I going to get to heat this up today or not?”

“First rule about this office,” Jyn said. “never bring lunch that needs heating. You’ll never eat.”

“Noted,” He bitterly clipped the lid of his lunch container closed.

Jyn wrinkled her nose in sympathy. “Want some of my pasta?”

“Oh, I couldn’t–”

“Nah, it’s fine, promise–” She practically shoved the container into his hands. “It’s not the best, sorry. I’m not a chef for a reason.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Cassian said, warmly. “Your accent is British, right?”

“I am in fact one of like three British people in this office, yes,” she nodded. “I’m fairly certain my accent was the sole reason I was hired as the receptionist.”

“It wasn’t for your goat-wrangling skills?”

“No, believe it or not but those were just bonuses,” Jyn grinned. “What’s your accent?”

“I’m from Mexico.”

“Oh, nice. Sucks to be so far away though, right?”

“I’m not as far from home as you.”

“Still,” Jyn said through her food, barely pausing to swallow. “We’re the foreigners, we gotta stick together, you and I!”

He watched her in slight bemusement as they carried on eating in mostly companionable silence. The arguments over the microwave got louder and escalated to the point where someone actually started an official ‘Microwave Order’ list and others ditched the building entirely to go and buy something from the street vendors opposite.

Jyn snorted and shook her head at them. “ _Idiots_ ,” he heard her say.

* * *

 

“Ok, so on the first day, I was required to give you the official bullshit orientation of Alliance Industries,” Jyn was saying as she lead them through into the office bullpen. Cubicles lined the large room, phones ringing, colleagues talking over walls and the tell-tale noise of fingernails clacking on keyboards. Jyn glanced up at him and carried on, “You know, about getting your paperwork in on time and how to file complaints with HR, shit that no one really cares about. Today, I’m going to give you the  _real_ orientation.”

She started down one hallway lined with cubicles. Her hair was always tied back in some kind of bun, always professional, always poised, but the way her eyes sparked as she looked up at him said that this receptionist knew things. He was glad that she’d practically insisted on becoming his friend. She pointed out the first cubicle and said, “We start in legal. That’s Jason Biggs, he’s all right. Next to him is Han Solo,” she snorted a little. “You’ll never meet a bigger arsehole in your life, but he at least tries. Will hit on almost anyone, despite the fact that he is 100% in love with our PR manager.”

Jyn continued in this stride as they traversed most of the entire office. She pointed out colleagues, friends, the managers to watch out for, the ones to not cross under any circumstances, and the ones who could be bribed with coffee to extend your deadlines. She pointed out one of the HODs Raddus, who had apparently borrowed her hole punch once and never given it back, and a new hire in graphic design who everyone knew had a ridiculous crush on his boss.

Cassian’s brain practically swam with the onslaught of information. “That’s Shara Bey – hey, bitch!” Jyn called out then into one of the fancier corner offices. “You can count on her for anything, except being on time. She’s 30 weeks pregnant and insists he’s the reason she’s so slow. Her husband works in IT.”

“So… it’s ok to date colleagues here then?” Cassian asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Jyn leaned in the doorway to Shara’s office. “What was it Draven said at the Developing Professional Relationships seminar?”

“‘You can fuck each other in the copy room all you like, so long as no one has to see it’,” Shara snorted, not even turning around from her computer.

“It’s good, though,” Jyn mentioned after laughing. “It means everyone can just get it out of their systems, rather than cluttering up the office with sexual tension. Unless you’re Han and Leia, amiright, Shara?”

“The less said about those two, the better.”

“Anyway,” Jyn turned back to him. “next thing to know: understand what someone means if they say they need help with the photocopier.”

Cassian was about 90% sure the entire conversation was going too damn fast. His mind was overloaded with information, his brain couldn’t keep up in English (or maybe it was the way she laughed) but whatever the reason was, he didn’t quite catch Jyn’s meaning and he ended up asking,

“I’m sorry? What does it mean?”

Thankfully, she didn’t tease him. 

“It means they’re asking to go do it.”

He blinked. “But what if I actually honestly need help with the photocopier?”

She smiled. “Then you’re fucked.”

“Either way you’re fucked!” Shara threw back, making Jyn choke a little with laughter and step in to swat her upside the head.

They moved on from Shara’s office after that and honestly, Cassian was a little disappointed. She eventually told what seemed to be the life history of the entire office – who was sleeping with whom, who was looking to move up and who was looking for a new job, who had just transferred and who to make friends with so that you got free home-made muffins at four o’clock every Friday – but honestly, Cassian only wanted to know about her. And if there was anyone whose story she didn’t mention, it was her own.  

But it was fine. He had several more weeks to go, after all.

* * *

 

The first time she wasn’t in the elevator was a few weeks in.

Honestly, he was fine with it. He barely even knew the woman, he had no right to be disappointed or whatever the hell feeling it was that he was swallowing down from creeping its way up his throat. No, instead he gripped his briefcase harder and thought of what kind of data he would be analysing that day.

When the elevator dinged on his floor, though, he at least quickly figured out where Jyn was. She was already at her desk, ten minutes early and apparently in a heated argument with Draven over what seemed to be a broken email attachment.

“I don’t know what the hell else you want me to do!” she was saying hotly, work phone tucked under one shoulder and also clicking around on her computer, clearly flustered.

“I’ve told you, get it fixed!”

“I’M ON HOLD, do I look like bloody tech staff?!”

“Is that how you talk to all of your direct superiors?”

“I’m the receptionist, not your PA, I don’t work for you,” she snapped. Someone on the phone must have answered her then because she suddenly snapped up straighter and grabbed the phone in her hand. “Yes! Thank god, look none of the attachments are opening in email and–” 

“I have to print 50 copies of this by eight thirty!” Draven yelled in the general direction of the phone.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M TRYING TO DO?”

Cassian honestly didn’t know what to do. Other workers were eyeing the two with interest, but ultimately just walking on past like it was no big deal. Cassian, on the other hand, was loath to even approach should he accidentally get stuck in the crosshairs. No one deserved to be chewed out like Jyn was, at least not this early in the morning, but Draven was also his boss, and he needed this internship to pass.  _Shit, shit, shit._

In the end, he hid himself behind a group of workers from customer service and walked in alongside them. He managed to avoid Draven’s eye, but accidentally caught Jyn’s just as he clearing them and heading for the main office. She smiled a little and mouthed, “Hey,” before rolling her eyes at Draven.

His heart pounded back.

The day naturally ended up being a bit of a crazy one. It just had to be one of those days when Han Solo would declare, “OFFICE FLOOR IS LAVA!” and Cassian was forced to spend most of his day trying to get places without touching the floor. Usually, it meant climbing over cubicle walls and hastily stepping around his collegues PCs and photo frames. At least Cassian had discovered that he was rather adept at the game, (“Andor’s light on his feet, who knew?” Han pointed out, impressed). However today all he had wanted was to reach Jyn’s desk, and without anything lining the corridor down to the elevators, nothing short of wheeling himself there on his desk chair was going to make it (which he kind of interpreted as a bit pathetic). As a result, he didn’t see her until the end of the day, as they were all leaving the building.

“I’m sorry Draven chewed you out this morning!” Cassian practically yelled after her once he caught the sight of her retreating back out on the street. For a second, he feared that Jyn wouldn’t or didn’t want to talk to him, but she paused when she heard his voice and turned.

“Hey, thanks,” she called back. “Sorry, I can’t stop and talk, the bus leaves at ten past and if I miss it I have to wait another half an hour–”

“I’ll walk with you,” he hurried forward to fall into step with her.

There was something about walking alongside her through the busy financial district in the early evening. They were out of the office, her in her leather jacket over top of her business casual and him simply trying not to trip over that fact.

“Draven’s an arse,” Jyn said, quietly.

He was starting to become familiar with the sentiment. “Is he like that with everyone, or…?”

“Or just with me?” Jyn shoved her hands in her pockets, heels clacking against the concrete beneath their feet. “He’s hated me ever since I started working there. I always assumed it was because I was young, but now I think it’s just because he’s a prick.”

“You’re not  _that_  young.”

“Exactly what a girl wants to hear,” she grinned.

“I just mean,” he held back the urge to knock her shoulder with his. That would be far too familiar, considering how long they’d known each other. Yes, definitely. “You can’t be much younger than me and I’m 26.”

She smiled a little. “I’m 24. I’ve been with Alliance since I was 19.”

“As the receptionist?”

“I know,” she rolled her eyes. “five years and I’m still only a receptionist. Will I ever figure out what I want to do with my life?”

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Cassian assured her.

“I know,” she said. “or at least I hoped. Just ignore me, I’m wallowing and feeling sorry for myself.”

They were approaching the bus stop now and the quick pace she’d kept up the entire time was apparently worth it as it seemed that the bus was only just pulling up now. “You’re allowed to – what was it? Wallow?”

“Yeah,” Jyn walked backward so that she could keep him in her sights as she joined the line. “thanks for listening.”

“No problem.”

“Hey,” she added, quickly. “who won the floor is lava today?”

“I did. Apparently, I’m light on my feet.”

Jyn laughed in response, congratulating him just as she climbed onto the bus and disappeared into its depths. He waved once and turned away, a grin on his face.

* * *

 

“So you’re the new intern?”

Cassian glanced up at the head that was staring over the dividing wall between his cubicle and the next. He had dark scruff, hair pulled back in a ponytail and a smile spreading across his face that was far too bright for someone at work at eight in the morning. “Um, yes,” Cassian replied.

The man leaned even further over the wall, extending his arm down so Cassian could shake his hand. “I’m Bodhi!” he said, happily. “So good to meet you, it’s been boring without a cubicle buddy.”

To be honest, Cassian wasn’t sure how anything in this office could ever be described as ‘boring’. Within his first three days, there had been at least six emergency drills for wild animal attacks (“Back away slowly! NEVER play dead!”) two minor fire incidents in the break room and one rather epic wheelie chair race from one end of the office to the other without touching the floor. He STILL didn’t know what the company actually did, but that was about when Leia Organa had kicked herself off a wall and spun her wheelie chair in front of Han Solo’s by about an inch, declaring herself the winner of the race and all fucking hell had broken loose.

“Boring! Right, wouldn’t want that,” he said, hastily.

“You’ve met Jyn, right?”

“The receptionist?” Cassian really needed to work on his self-control. Get it together, idiot. Don’t sound so excited.

“Yeah! She said that she’s been showing you around and stuff. Me and her and a bunch of others usually go out for drinks after work on a Friday,” Bodhi explained. “It’s just casual, no benders or anything, we do the pub quiz, that kinda thing. Did you want to come this week?”

“Oh,” Cassian suddenly blanked on words. Quite honestly, it sounded great. A chance to get to know his colleagues more, a chance to really get to know Jyn… “I’d love to – but I’ve got a lot of work to do and – I wouldn’t want to impose or anything–”

“No, no!” Bodhi insisted at once, frowning. “I swear, we all want you to come! Gotta get you on our side before Draven turns you into one of his mindless slaves, haha.”

Cassian hesitated. “It’s just drinks?”

“Just drinks.”

“And you’re sure no one minds if I come?”

“Jyn would have asked you herself, except she apparently had some kind of meltdown and made me do it,” Bodhi rolled his eyes. “Please, I’m dying to get to know the man who made Jyn Erso speechless!”

“You’re joking, surely.”

“Well… half joking,” Bodhi snorted. “ _Please?_ ”

Cassian took a deep breath.

“Ok.”

* * *

 

She looked about as hungover as he still felt in the elevator on Monday.

“ _I blame you_ ,” he told her at once.

“I did nothing,” she insisted, not even moving from where she was leaned back against the elevator wall, dark sunglasses covering her eyes even inside under the artificial lights.

“You’re a dirty enabler is what you are, getting me to drink two nights in a row so that I’m literally still feeling it on Monday morning.”

“Not my problem that you can’t handle tequila.”

He grinned though, despite himself. His weekend had been a blinding two days thanks to her. What had started as ‘casual drinks’ on a Friday night had of course turned into still hitting the clubs at three am, Jyn’s skirt almost up around her hips as he gave her a piggyback home. They had made quite the scene, Bodhi crying as he carried Leia’s heels in one hand and a bottle of wine in another, Han belting out Queen songs with his tie around his head, Leia barefoot and with her arm around who was apparently her brother Luke, who had turned up somewhere around midnight and worked in graphic design. Cassian couldn’t even remember adding Jyn on Facebook, but the next morning he had woken dumped outside his apartment door and with about five messages from her saying that they should hang out later. She had talked to him Saturday night over the aforementioned tequila, told him stories about office pranks on Draven and Han, told him about how she’d always wished that she’d gone to collage, about the one time a criminal from the Bail Bonds Office on floor 17 had taken someone hostage and the entire building had been forced into lockdown, and he had laughed and taken it all in.

Taken her in.

“Why  _did_ you never go to collage?” Cassian remembered asking her. They’d invited everyone else on Saturday, but they’d all had the sense to bail early this time. By eleven, they’d been the last ones left in the bar and she had sighed underneath the lights.

“I guess I didn’t think I could,” she’d answered him.

He glanced at her now, leaning her head back and attempting not to groan against what was no doubt a throbbing pain in her head. He watched the line of her jaw as she stared at the ceiling, the curve of her neck, the dip where her collarbone met her blouse and… oh, shit. 

Yeah, he really was in trouble.

* * *

 

Thing is, it hadn’t been long.

Technically, he knew it was normal. People develop crushes within hours, let alone weeks, but the point he was trying to make in his head here, was that he was only going to be with Alliance for the next month and a half. Couldn’t he have at least, like…TRIED? What had started as a fleeting ‘ _I wouldn’t say no_ ’ when he’d first met her had at some point turned into a monstrous crush so yeah, he was fucked, for sure. He at least liked to think he could also be subtle about it. He could subdue the smile that came to his face whenever he saw her in the elevator in the mornings, pretend that it wasn’t the highlight of his entire day. He could hold back, remain friendly and professional, asking for work advice and being able to admire the way she would lean over his desk without flipping his shit. Yes, he had this. He could do this.

Apparently, Bodhi didn’t seem to think so.

“Ok, what’s the deal?” he asked.

“What?” Cassian asked dumbly, ignoring how the other man’s head had stuck up over the dividing wall once more, like it usually did at varying times throughout their day.

Bodhi rolled his eyes in exaggerated exasperation. “You and Jyn!” he said. “I thought you totally liked her!”

“I’m trying to work here, can’t this wait until later?”

“I’m sorry, you think office hours are for  _work?_ ”

Cassian shot his new friend a look, and Bodhi grinned.

“Ok, ok, but seriously. Ever since drinks last week, you’ve been acting weird. Did something happen between you guys?”

“NO,” he said, perhaps too quickly to ever actually be reasonably considered the truth. He caught Bodhi’s look and he groaned, “No,  _seriously_ , nothing happened. I just…” He shoved his chair away from his desk and computer, rubbing his forehead warily. “I like her, yeah, but I’m trying to be professional about it, all right?”

“And how’s that working out?”

“Divine,” Cassian grumbled. Luckily, before Bodhi could grill him more, Jyn herself suddenly burst into Bodhi’s cubicle. Cassian tried not to have a heart attack as she practically threw herself up to the wall alongside Bodhi and exclaimed,

“Guys! You have to come witness this!”

Apparently unable to get out of whatever it was that was happening, Cassian and Bodhi followed Jyn all the way down to Shara Bey’s office on the opposite side of the office bullpen. Shara was apparently finding it tough to find things to do in her last week of work, since she totally welcomed them all piling slightly suspiciously into her office. She swung herself around in her chair like Doctor Evil while Jyn happily boosted herself up onto her desk.

“What’s going on?” Bodhi asked in amusement.

“Ok, I’m going spare with nothing to do, so I’ve been fucking with Han all afternoon,” Shara explained. “I got Kes to go and change the settings on his computer while he was at lunch so that every time he gets an email, the notification is a duck quacking. It’s driving him mad and he doesn’t know how to change it back – watch!” She turned and hit send on what must have been a pre-written email. They all listened carefully and sure enough, a faint quacking from out the door and down the other end of the corridor echoed down. As if on cue, someone roared in annoyance and quickly yelled out,

“SHARA BEY, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!”

They all burst out laughing. Cassian tried not to, but it was hard when Jyn looked at him like that (doubled over, face and neck flushing red). She caught his eye and he was unable to help it.

“You – you want to know the best part?” Shara added once they’d all somewhat calmed down.

“What?” Cassian asked.

“Watch what happens when I send out a group email.”

With ‘reply to all’ entered into the recipients box, Shara hit send once more. Almost at once, what sounded like an entire menagerie of animals sounded off. Ducks quacked, cows mooed, and horses neighed as the entire office collectively groaned in exasperation and Jyn nearly fell off the desk in her hysterics at the office turning into a zoo. Cassian hastily moved forward, arms outstretched, to keep her from face-planting. It was only once he was assured she wasn’t going to fall and was moving back when he caught the look on Bodhi’s face from across the office.

“Stop it,” Cassian insisted later that day.

“Stop what?”

“It. That look. Everything.”

“Yeah,” Bodhi grinned. “You’re brilliant at staying professional.”

* * *

 

“So you’re a math major, right?”

Cassian nodded in the affirmative, glancing at her from where he was keeping her company on his lunch break. Jyn wasn’t allowed to have hers today since at approximately 11.59am, someone had fucked up and some kind of Statistical Disaster had apparently happened that, according to the HOD, SHE had to fix since it had already been emailed through. “Goddamn motherfucker…” she had been grumbling when he’d swung by her front desk and he’d tried not to be too pleased when she’d called him an angel upon finding out that he’d brought her lunch to her desk for her. Now, she turned her computer screen to face him and he tried not to have a mini heart attack when she grabbed his hand, pulling him forward and closer towards her.

“I’m going bloody nuts! Look at this, am I even doing this right?”

Cassian squinted at the spreadsheets. He was silent for so long, Jyn started whacking his arm.

“Oh god. Oh fucking lord. I fucked it up even worse didn’t I? Mothma is going to FIRE my arse–”

“Jyn, you literally did this?”

“Yeah – I mean, I tried, but this really isn’t my area and I wasn’t really sure what I was doing with the–”

“You could fucking do my job,” he laughed, turning back to her. He might’ve been slightly in awe.

“Seriously?” Jyn peered back at the computer in amazement. “You mean I did good?”

“ _Fucking good_ ,” Cassian said. “Do people make you do analysis like this all the time?”

“I usually wing it and hope for the best after a lot of Googling. Honestly, what even is your job?” 

“I’m still asking myself that and I’ve been here weeks now,” She snorted, leaning back in her chair. Cassian copied her stance opposite her against her desk as he added, “Jyn, I wasn’t kidding. You could do this job, if you wanted. Really, why did you never go to collage? You said before you didn’t think you could, but you’ve really proved yourself wrong just now.”

Jyn shrugged a little, but sighed. “Have I ever told you about my dad?”

He blinked a little at how on earth the conversation had suddenly gone in  _this_ direction. It suddenly seemed all so personal, too personal for the little length of time that they’d known each other, but somehow at the same time the exact right amount of personal for the way they’d been getting to know each other. He shook his head and Jyn carried on,

“He’s a scientist. Chemistry, specifically and something else even more so, but I never exactly understand what it is. All I know is that he’s world-renown, published what feels like thousands of articles in journals and shit and is probably the smartest man you’ll ever meet. I love him to pieces because at the end of the day he’s just my dad, but… it was a lot to live up to.”

“Wow.”

“Thing is, I was always interested in business,” Jyn shrugged. She gestured back at her computer screen and added, “This kinda thing, it fascinates me, but I guess I never thought it was as good as studying chemistry so I just… never did. Dad’s always supported me no matter what, but…”

“You could do this, Jyn.”

“I think I’m finally starting to realise it, yeah,” she said. She nudged his leg with her own and said, “Thanks, Cassian. I’m glad you chose this insane company as your internship.”

He might have blinked a fraction of a second too long, burning the feeling of her looking at him like that into his brain.

“I am, too.”

* * *

 

Sometimes an unexpected fire drill could be a great thing… and other times,  _not so great_.

“This presentation is going to run late now!” Leia was huffing next to Cassian as they were all forced out of their wonderfully air-conditioned office and out to the evacuation point across the street. “and since the presentation will run late, my meeting with Mothma will run late, which means I will probably miss the ten past bus, which means I WILL MISS PILATES AGAIN, GODDAMN–”

“Oh no,” Jyn’s voice turned up, rolling her eyes as she flung an arm around Leia’s shoulders. “not Pilates!”

“Get off me, it’s like a tropical sauna out here,” Leia said in disgust.

Jyn just laughed. “So what set off the alarm this time? Any bets? Rats chew through the wiring again, or was it yet another Microwave Incident?”

“For some reason,” Leia was glaring in the direction of the building. “I shrewdly suspect Han.”

“You suspect him for everything.”

“And I’m right about 90% of the time,” she pointed out.

Cassian stayed quiet. He’d quickly learned that that was the best approach to surviving whenever Han and Leia came your way. They seemed like such a contradiction, Leia always looking very professional in her blouses and elaborate up-dos, the PR Manager always ready to talk their arses out of anything… and then there was Han Solo, with his tie always shoved rebelliously in his pocket, bedazzled briefcase and known for always accidentally spilling confidential details about clients on prime time news channels. Half the time Cassian couldn’t tell if Han and Leia even liked each other, although Jyn had at least assured him that his guess was as good as the rest of theirs.

“Yeah, for two people who can’t seem to talk without bickering, they sure as hell are terrible at staying away from each other,” she’d once mentioned.

They were forced to stand out on the lawn in the park across the street for a good half an hour while the designated fire wardens cleared the building. The fire department then arrived to inform them all that the cause of the fire had probably been someone attempting to cook instant mac and cheese with the fax machine again. Han looked smug for all of five seconds before Leia was yelling his name, and then he had the decency to look ashamed.

“Look, Princess–” he began hastily.

“You moron!” she thumped him hard on the arm. “I am not forgiving you for this!”

“How do you even know it was me? I deny everything!”

“Because who the hell else would attempt to use the  _fax machine_  as a cooking implement?”

“Hey, that thing is so damn ancient I literally risk exploding every time I’m forced to use it! It’s so obsolete, I don’t even know why–”

“So you admit that it was you!”

“I confess to having used said machine before at some point in time,” Han pointed out cheerfully. “Nowhere in that statement, however, did I confess to setting off the fire alarms.”

“You really are a lawyer, aren’t you?” Cassian pointed out.

“I don’t know, sometimes I think he got his degree off the internet,” Leia glared, causing Han to furrow his eyebrows and exclaim,

“Oi!”

“I don’t know why you’re all still arguing, there’s clearly only one solution here,” Jyn pointed out. When both Cassian, Han and Leia all turned to stare at her, she shrugged and said, “Leia’s pissed because she’ll be missing pilates. It’s hot as balls out here. Make him do pilates as punishment.”

“I like this plan,” Leia said with a smirk, turning her folded arms onto Han.

His expression was stricken. “But this is a new suit.”

“On the ground. You’re working your core.”

It was as good as a confession when Han finally conceded and allowed himself to get ordered into doing crunches on the hot grass.

* * *

 

At around 3.30pm, the late-snack munchies apparently ran rampart throughout the office.

You couldn’t so much as rustle a protein bar wrapper without getting at least ten people’s heads popping up from over their cubicle walls like meerkats, all in search of who had the coveted snack. Therefore, whenever Cassian wanted to eat his trail mix in peace, he usually ended up seeking refuge underneath Jyn’s desk. The only downside was that he had to share as payment.

“God, I could live off this stuff,” she said with her mouth full of pecan nuts and M&M’s. “Only an hour and a half to go.”

“Only four weeks to go,” Cassian said. Jyn pulled her chair out from her desk then so that she could glance down at him.

“What? You’re halfway through already?” she asked. “It feels like you’ve been here forever.”

Her tone changed slightly with her words, though Cassian couldn’t figure out how. Jyn had never exactly struck him as a  _overly_ cheery person, but she could laugh. She could smile. But now she wasn’t doing either and maybe that was because now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen those laughs or smiles directed any anyone other than himself, excepting maybe Bodhi and the occasional prank on Draven. He didn’t know what that meant, or even if it did mean anything (not to mention that he berated himself for even thinking that he might want it to mean something in the first place).

“I know,” he forced himself to say casually. “This place is nuts, but I’ve gotten to the point where I don’t want to leave.”

“Then don’t.”

“Sorry?”

He stared at her a moment as Jyn swung back to her desk. She gestured for him to come up and he clambered to his feet to join her. She was pulling up an open tab on her computer screen, which if he wasn’t mistaken at first glance, looked like a job vacancy for somewhere within Alliance Industries. Jyn pointed it out and said,

“The lady on maternity leave who’s desk you’ve been using – she told Mothma that she’s not coming back anymore, so the job’s open,” She nudged him with an elbow and added, “You should apply.”

“No… really?” Cassian peered at the screen closer. “Wait, what does the title say, I need to know what this job fucking is–”

“‘Reporting and Data Analyst’, apparently.”

“Well, that is moderately unhelpful,” Cassian muttered. But on a louder note, he added, “but I can’t apply – I haven’t even finished my studies yet, I have another entire year to go!”

“Oh, who needs a fucking degree?” Jyn waved a hand.

“Seriously–”

“You might think I’m joking, but I’m serious too – look –” She pointed out a headline that said ‘Potential applicants should have the following’. “They don’t even specify a degree, they’re asking for shit like ‘experience with leadership’ and ‘positive attitude’. Plus they know you! You’ll have worked here for two months doing this sort of thing, I’ll bet if you applied, you’d be guaranteed an interview, if not the job entirely.”

Honestly, it was a serious consideration and a tempting one at that. He had heard their CEO Mothma talk on more than one occasion about how she always preferred to hire within the existing company, that it was ideal since the candidate would already have affiliation with them and know how things worked and operated. Not to mention the appeal of staying and working alongside Jyn for however long he wanted, rather than having to face the bright red deadline of a few weeks from now when his internship would be over…

But he glanced up at her hopeful face and realised that there was a much better candidate who should apply, rather than him.

“You should do it.”

“I’m sorry?” Jyn snorted.

“You should apply!” Cassian insisted. “We both know you have the knack for it, you just pointed out that you don’t need a degree, and you already work for the company! It would be better pay, work that you’re more interested in… Jyn, you should honestly do this.”

She shook her head, scoffing. “You’re out of your mind. Gimme more trail mix.”

He handed out the bag exasperatedly and she practically snatched it off him. “You’re being stupid,” he pointed out. 

“And you’re hogging the snacks!”

It seemed that she wouldn’t discuss it any further, since his attempts at pushing the subject fell on distractions and otherwise deaf ears until eventually, Draven tracked him down and forced him back to work. Still, as he was being practically frog-marched away, Cassian glanced back and noticed her sitting and staring at her computer screen hard. Like her mind was blowing through a million thoughts per second.

She could do it. 

He had to make her see that.


	2. Part 2

There was really nothing like attending a sexual harassment seminar first thing on a Tuesday morning.

To be fair, it was probably all their faults, but specifically Leia Organa’s, if that was at all believable. See, if she hadn’t been born 23 years ago, they wouldn’t have been celebrating her birthday on Saturday night. If they hadn’t been celebrating her birthday, they wouldn’t have all overindulged on tequila shots. If they hadn’t overindulged on tequila shots, Han Solo might never have gotten up the courage to kiss her properly, with intent and feelings and the whole shebang. And if he had never kissed her… well. Karen from accounts probably wouldn’t have walked in on them having it off in the copy room yesterday.

If it had been anyone else, it would’ve probably been entirely forgotten about and gone unnoticed by anyone else higher up, but of course Karen had gone straight to HR about being forced to witness ‘scenes of a sexual nature’.

“Thanks a lot,  _Karen_ ,” Han called out as they were all filing into the conference room. He apparently quite unashamedly had no problem calling out their colleague. On the other hand, Leia was slowly slumping down further and further into her chair the more people snickered in her direction, as if hoping that it would just swallow her up whole. Han glanced down at her rapidly descending head and added, “Aw, c’mon Leia, anyone would think you’re embarrassed of me.”

“I hate you,” she grumbled.

He just laughed and leaned down to press a quick peck her on top of her head.

“Ew, please,” Jyn’s voice cut in, walking over to find a seat. “That’s what got us into this mess.”

“Not that you’ve ever caused an impromptu sexual harassment seminar before, right Jyn?” Han smirked.

Jyn just threw up her middle finger at him before sitting down next to Cassian. While the seminar was at least short, they were still stuck for a terribly awkward half an hour in the stuffy conference room with some poor red-faced worker from HR standing up the front with a slideshow on the different types of sexual harassment. They were even given a worksheet to fill out at one point with a partner, which consisted of two generic outlines of a male and female body. They were given a bunch of colour pencils and told to colour red over the parts of the body that were considered a ‘no-touch-zone’, orange on ‘depending how well you know the person’ and green for ‘safe zones’.

“I’m tempted to just colour the entire damn person red,” Jyn snorted at one point. 

“Do it,” Cassian replied, shading red over the man’s crotch.

“Aw, you mean I can’t knee Han in the balls whenever he annoys me? Shame,” Jyn sighed at his colour.

“Maybe Han’s balls are orange, not red.”

“I’m sorry, WHAT are you saying about my balls?” Han’s voice called over.

“How is it I’m still being SEXUALLY HARRASSED in a SEXUAL HARRASSMENT SEMINAR?” Karen yelled over the crowd.

“OH, FUCK YOU, KAREN.”

“Ok!” their poor HR manager hastily roped them all back in onto the task at hand. “Please be reminded of  _what we just went through_ , in that talking about topics of a sexual nature when unwanted is also classified as sexual harassment.” 

“You weren’t offended that one time I said I’d rather masturbate to the sound of Draven’s meetings than keep working past 5 o’clock, were you?” Jyn asked casually then. 

On the contrary, Cassian remembered the most difficult thing about that statement a few days ago had been trying not to imagine said scenario. He coughed hastily before saying, “Oh, no.” 

“Good. I’d hate to offend you.”

“It’s fine. What about your shoulders, what colour would that be?”

“Definitely orange, borderline red.”

“Mix the two colours together?”

The HR manager probably did not appreciate their worksheet made up of mismatched colours, but at least they had tried… unlike Han, who had turned their worksheet into a paper aeroplane to send at Karen’s head.

* * *

 

“I need your help.”

Cassian immediately pushed away from his computer, unable to think of literally any circumstances where Jyn would need his help. She had this entire company wrapped around her fingers, surely. Still, he looked up at her and perhaps was a bit too eager when he answered,

“What do you need?”

She was leaning casually against the open doorway to his cubicle, but stood up straight at his words. She brought out the manilla folder from under her arm and almost seemed sheepish and she said, “Don’t come at me for this… but I’m applying for the job, ok?”

“What job?”

“This job,” she gestured exasperatedly around her. “Jesus Christ, don’t make me spell it out.”

“Oh, the job that you were so sure that you couldn’t do?” Cassian said, forcing his face blank.

“Fuck you,” she said and he let out a teasing laugh. 

“What made you change your mind?” 

“I guess…” Jyn thought for a moment. “I was reading through some of the latest reports a few days ago and I realised that I could have done it way better, better than any of the other idiots who work here. Not including you.” 

“Thanks.” 

“And I guess I couldn’t get your damn voice out of my head.” 

That made his heart squeeze a little. “I knew you would do it.” 

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Look, will you help me or not?”

“I don’t think you need help,” he said, honestly. He’d looked over the actual application himself and it seemed perfectly straight-forward. Every day Draven kept getting less and less subtle in his hints pushing at him to apply, and honestly he sometimes genuinely thought about it. Not that he planned to accept any potential job offers if they happened, but because he didn’t want Jyn thinking that the only reason she could even get an interview was because he hadn’t applied and she was Draven’s second best option. 

He wanted her to know that she could beat his ass on any given day. 

But ultimately, he knew it wasn’t right to apply for a job he had no intention of wanting. He wasn’t going to build up a massive student loan to just  _not_ have a degree at the end of it, so he knew he would never accept. He couldn’t in good conscience apply knowing that… but shit, it was tempting. 

When Jyn just carried on looking at him desperately, he sighed and held out his hand for the folder. “What do you need help with?” he asked, flicking through the pages.

“Draven won’t be expecting me to apply,” Jyn mentioned, gratefully perching herself on the edge of his desk as he skim-read. “and you would know what he looks for in an analyst better than me. Is the cover letter ok?”

“It’s great so far,” he noted.

“See, I wasn’t sure how much to play up the company knowledge.”

“Play up everything, that’s the first rule of cover letters,” Cassian said. “Take out the fact that you don’t have a degree.”

“But I’m saying that despite not having a degree I–”

“Doesn’t matter, all it does is draw attention to the fact that you don’t have one.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jyn stole a pen from his desk and leaned over his shoulder to scribble the words out. “anything else I’ve fucked up on?”

“You really haven’t fucked up, Jyn,” Cassian glanced up but was kind of momentarily stunned by the fact that she was still leaning over him. 

 _Oh, shit_. 

They were closer than he had realised. He hastily lifted his eyes to her face, but that might’ve ended up being even more of a mistake, since all it did was draw attention to the fact that they were so close and NOW he was staring right at her.  _Double shit. Quick. Say something else about the cover letter._ Like… ANYTHING. But his throat was apparently failing him and while he couldn’t speak, she apparently couldn’t move. Why wasn’t she moving? She should move, he should move, but there they were still leaning into each other, faces inches from each other. 

_God, help me, she’s beautiful._

He honestly didn’t know what would have happened if the alarm hadn’t suddenly gone off. Would one of them have eventually pulled away? What if she had dared to move closer? He might’ve felt both simultaneously thrilled and nauseous if he’d had a chance to think about it, but the reality was that the sudden siren both made them leap out of their entire fucking skins. Cassian accidentally dropped her application, papers swirling everywhere over the floor as voices collectively groaned from the cubicles around them. 

“VIRUS OUTBREAK DRILL!” someone yelled as they ran down the hall. “WHAT DO YOU DO?” 

“Are they serious?” Cassian asked Jyn bewilderedly. 

“Look, we drill anything from fires to bear attacks,” Amazingly, she was managing to look him in the eye, clearly laughing off whatever tense moment had now passed. “C’mon. Time to go sit in the airtight bunker with dozens of other people for two hours.”

* * *

 

“YOU KISSED HER?”

“I  _possibly nearly_  kissed her, there’s a big difference and would you keep your fucking voice down?” Cassian hissed at Bodhi. Their seats hanging on the edge of the meeting were probably far away enough that no one even cared they were whispering but  _still_. What the hell this meeting was for anyway was beyond him, but he’d been sent the email roughly five times (all with the notification of a cow mooing. He should thank Shara for that one) so figured he’d better get there.

He was regretting it now that Bodhi was shaking his head at him.

“ _What?_ ” he asked in exasperation. 

“You like her,” Bodhi said.

“Of course I fucking  _like her_.”

“THEN ASK HER OUT,” He flung up his arms in bewilderment. “What do you have to lose?”

“She could say no!”

“She won’t say no, trust me,” Bodhi scoffed so loudly that Leia turned and shot them a withering look from over the conference table.

Thing was, Cassian really did have nothing to lose. Bodhi was right, all the excuses he could think of were bullshit and he knew it. The fact that she was a colleague excused nothing considering they worked in completely different roles and there were no policies surrounding co-workers dating. The fact that he was an intern who would be gone in a couple weeks meant shit since he knew he didn’t need to make up a reason to see her outside of work. They were friends. The fact that she might say no was the biggest deciding factor, but even then there were no excuses. Sometimes you just had to take the risk and hope for the best. Nurse a slightly battered heart and inhale a bottle of wine if it went wrong, make out if it went right. Either way… he would survive.

He would regret it if he didn’t.

He kept his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting, however, since that was about when Luke Skywalker hastily tried to sneak in late and Draven immediately called him out. The usual punishment for lateness around here was naturally being forced to perform a song number of Draven’s choosing in front of everyone, but knowing Luke and his flair for theatrics, his rendition of Britany Spears’ ‘Womanizer’ deserved a standing ovation and a feature on Ellen once he’d gone viral. Cassian managed to put Alliance’s receptionist out of his head for the time being.

“…I think I’m just realising that I need to marry this guy,” Bodhi said at one point in awe, watching Luke do the splits on top of the conference table.

Draven pulled Cassian aside after the meeting.

“I’m not in trouble, am I sir?” he asked. 

“Trust me, I am going to re-think the lateness punishment since clearly it is considered a reward for some,” Draven rubbed his temples warily. “Look, I want to be blunt with you. The analyst position has been open for two weeks now and you haven’t applied. I thought I made it pretty clear that if you did, you would probably get the job.”

“You did, sir,” Cassian forced himself to stand still, not shuffle his feet.

“And yet you haven’t applied?”

“While I appreciate the offer… I want to finish my degree,” he insisted.

Draven sniffed a little. Maybe even a little suspiciously.

“You not applying doesn’t have anything to do with our receptionist suddenly sending in an application out of the blue, does it?”

“Not at all,” Cassian said at once. Jesus, he knew to expect it, but was that  _really_ what Draven thought of Jyn’s ability to do this job and of him as a person? “Look, I personally believe I am not right for this role. Your receptionist, on the other hand, I have observed is perfectly qualified. My decision not to apply certainly isn’t some kind of conspiracy to give her a leg up… sir,” he hastily tacked on the end.

Draven huffed a little, but at least seemed to accept that answer. As Cassian turned away, he noticed across the room that once the meeting had ended Luke and Bodhi had somehow found each other and appeared to be deep in conversation. Cassian smiled a little. 

No. Nothing to lose.

* * *

 

“He’s smokin’, he’s dazzlin’, we know you want to bid on him! Let’s start with say $20?” 

“Is that all I’m worth?” Han said in outrage, much to the amusement of the crowd.

This was quite possibly the most uncomfortable he’d ever been, but the staff auction fundraiser may as well have been written into everyone’s contracts. “Every year we’re forced through this,” Leia had assured him. “Last year I had to go on a date with a sixty-three year old. Nice guy. Donated a lot of money.”

Cassian had of course made the argument that he was the intern, he didn’t technically  _work_ for Alliance Industries at all, but he was being roped into this whether he liked it or not. Apparently in the eyes of their donators he was fresh meat, which was quite frankly more disturbing than the way Han was currently strutting in front of the crowd on the stage while their MC for the night, Lando Calrissian, took bets. He noticed Leia’s head was hanging in her hands several tables away through the crowd. As the next to get sold off, Cassian was waiting anxiously in line backstage along with several others all similarly dressed to the nines.

“Honestly, like a hot dress makes more money.”

Cassian smiled.

“You’d be surprised,” he threw back at Jyn without turning around.

She thumped him on the shoulder. “One year, I’ll get a good date. One that pays well and doesn’t have the drawback of smelling like old oatmeal.”

“In that dress, you’re bound to.”

“Cassian Andor, are you saying that I look nice?”

“I’m saying you look beautiful,” He turned then, meeting her eye a moment. Her black dress clung, the cut off the shoulders and her hair up, so keeping his eyes off her shoulders was no small task. He at least had the decency to not imagine scraping his teeth against her collar bone right in front of her. He was pretty sure that he’d had a heart attack when he’d first seen her walk through the door, and he noticed a faint flush hitting her cheeks as she took in his words.

“I…uh, thank you,” she said, recovering quickly. “Hey, all the girls will be throwing themselves at you too! These rich middle-aged ladies love spending their hard-earned money.”

“Perfect,” He rolled his eyes as she laughed.

“Anyway,” Jyn carried on casually, glancing through to the stage, where Han’s current bids stood somewhere around $150. “Turns out I got a first interview for the job.”

“What?” Cassian said. “Holy shit, Jyn – that’s great!”

“Draven made it pretty clear that the only reason I got one was because you hadn’t applied.”

There was a slight something to her tone that Cassian understood at once. It wasn’t anything directed at him… but he knew bitterness when he heard it. This was always the risk of not applying himself, but he found himself swearing under his breath regardless. 

“Draven is a fucking idiot,” he said. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“I’ve called him worse.”

“Still,” Cassian found it difficult to look at her, but he did his damn best to try. “think of it this way, you have an interview. Who cares how you got it.”

“ _I care_ ,” Jyn sighed. “I want this job, but not because there was literally no one else better.”

“Look–” Cassian was cut off by someone from HR hastily calling him to the stage. Jyn gave him a small smile before shoving his shoulder.

“Go get ‘em.”

The conversation wasn’t over, but he reluctantly allowed himself to get pulled up onto the stage, accompanied by a hooting and screaming crowd. With the average age being around fifty, Cassian honestly didn’t have high hopes for whatever date he eventually got out of this, but hey. Anything for the money, apparently. Lando cheerfully introduced him to the crowd,

“Cassian the intern, everyone!” He was probably supposed to pull a pose here, but like hell was he doing anything other than standing still awkwardly. Lando read off the paper survey that Cassian had been forced to fil out before the auction, “Cassian’s ideal date would be a lowkey dinner at a favourite restaurant, good food, good vibes! He likes math, Netflix and the occasional spot of whiskey.  _Eyyyyy_!” 

 _Jesus Christ_. At least it could have been worse. He was eventually auctioned off to some rich lady with a bad spray tan for $365, so it made him cheerful enough that he’d made more money than Han had, something he made sure to give him shit for once they were sat back down in the audience. “SHUT UP, asshole,” Han eventually grumbled at him, just as Jyn was announced onto the stage.

Would it be considered creepy to bid on her?

“The most amazing receptionist Alliance has ever had, Jyn!” Lando introduced her as and Han whistled, Cassian cheering loudly enough to make her shoot a look somewhere in their direction. “Jyn’s ideal date is a – a long walk on the beach–” Lando side-eyed her a little, but at least didn’t break the performance. “She likes dogs, attention and people who unironically love The Chainsmokers. She also boasts the talent of typing 70 words per minute!” 

“You lied about everything on that questionnaire, didn’t you?” Cassian asked Jyn later once she had been sold for $295.

“And you didn’t?” she said back.

“For the most part, no, I didn’t.”

“Work here for five years, and then we’ll see if your answers change,” Jyn smirked. “God, I need a drink.”

They quickly pilfered two glasses of champagne from the nearest catering staff, knowing that they only had minutes to talk until they were ultimately forced to go and mingle. “So that’s a no to long walks on the beach, then,” Cassian clinked his glass against hers.

“Typically, so long as the date involves food I will be content. Good company is just a bonus.”

“Romantic.”

“I’m not a dog person either.”

“I figured.”

“Netflix sounds good though,” Jyn mentioned casually. “Dinner, a movie, maybe a little making out. It is still the first date, after all.”

Their eyes met from over their glasses and suddenly, it was boiling inside the fancy air-conditioned ball room. Cassian coughed hastily and Jyn glanced away as she threw back all her champagne in one go. “Anyway!” she burst out. “Guess I better congratulate ol’ Rodger on winning me. I’m pretty sure he’s a serial killer though, so if you find my dead body tomorrow you’ll know who to suspect.”

“Try not to die,” Cassian called after her in farewell.

He needed more champagne.

* * *

 

“Explain to me WHY you need this information again?”

“Collage thing,” Cassian insisted. “I need stats on the company, it’s a part of the internship project.”

Colleen the PA did not budge.

“…well, there went that plan,” Cassian huffed once they were turned away from Draven’s office. It seemed, however, that Bodhi wasn’t deterred by their disappointing first attempt to break into Draven’s computer and access his company account. On the contrary, he seemed to be delighted.

“It’ll be fine!” he said. “We knew Colleen wouldn’t just let us in, so that’s why we came up with Plan B in the first place.”

“Ok look, Bodhi, I know we came up with Plan B but I’m still a little wary…”

“COME ON, please, Kes is on standby and I know for a fact that Han stole a ferret from the insurance company! It’s all good to go–”

“Jesus, Leia is going to have fun trying to explain away that one.”

“ _Come on_ ,” Bodhi chided. “this is for Jyn, right?”

It was. Shit.

“If I get kicked out of this company in my last two weeks of my internship thanks to you and your fucking plans, I’m dragging you down with me.” 

“Hey, this was  _your_ original idea,” Bodhi pointed a finger at him with a grin. 

Either way,  _Operation: Break In_  was swiftly put into action. Cassian still couldn’t believe that Bodhi had named their goddamn group chat that, but either way they waited for twelve o’clock when Colleen and Draven would both be away from the office for lunch. Unlocked, they were able to easily slip in along with Kes from IT who quickly got to work about bypassing all of Draven’s passwords.

“Jesus, you’re good at this…” Cassian mentioned in slight alarm.

“We’re the ones who designed the entire system,” Kes said over the keyboard. “Please note that if this ever comes back on me, though, I am taking you all out. Seriously, I’ve got a baby at home, I’ll be ruthless!”

It was a simple plan, and honestly it wasn’t as if they were even doing anything untoward. All they needed to do was get into Draven’s company account so they could see the current applications for the analyst job and exactly how many had actually applied. Take a screenshot, delete any evidence, and the heist would be complete! But of course, there was Colleen.

_Damn it, Colleen._

“Why can’t she eat in the staff room like a normal person?” Bodhi sighed from his place on look out. “Yeah, she’s coming!”

“We can’t get out?” Kes asked fearfully, only halfway through his hacking.

“Don’t worry, we prepared for this as well – although I’m going to regret it–” Cassian held up his phone with the pre-written message waiting. He hesitated. 

And then he hit send.

_RELEASE THE FERRET, HAN._

It only took a few minutes for the pandemonium to hit. Shrieks and laughter and strangled yelps began echoing down the hall and Bodhi kept a look out as Colleen apparently glanced up from her desk in confusion. “Yes!” he said. “I think she’s gonna – she’s going to find out what’s going on!”

“Is that ferret fucking attacking everyone?” Cassian asked.

“Who cares – we’ve got it, boys!” Kes triumphantly started backing out of tabs while Cassian’s phone lit up with the screenshot that had been sent from the computer. “Let’s get the hell out of here!”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry,” Jyn held up a hand. “You did WHAT?”

“ _Operation: Break In_  – look, Bodhi came up with the name, not me. And I swear the ferret was Han’s idea.”

“Of course it was,” Jyn leaned back in her chair. “I find that I’m pissed off that I missed the action, next time let me be part of the ridiculous plot to break into Draven’s office, ok? I’ve been dying to fuck with his computer settings so it looks like the thing is broken, it always takes these idiots hours at least to figure out nothing’s actually wrong.”

“While that sounds… delightfully evil,” Cassian perched on her desk in front of her. “The reason we did it was actually for you.”

Jyn blinked.

“Happy birthday to me?”

“Shut up,” Cassian rolled his eyes. “and look at this.”

He handed over his phone. Jyn peered at the screenshot for a good ten seconds before saying, 

“What is this?”

“The job you applied for. We hacked Draven’s account so you could see the stats. Look, over 200 people applied for the same job, 42 of them being from within the company. Only five applicants are being interviewed and you are one of them.”

Jyn’s eyebrows furrowed together, like she couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. 

“Seriously…”

“Jyn, seriously. You keep saying that Draven’s only interviewing you because I didn’t apply, but look. You beat out 200 other people. You beat out all these other people from the same company who have had more work experience in this field than you, you’ve even beaten out Kevin from IT, and he has a masters degree!”

Jyn looked up from the phone.

“You are good. Draven might not want to admit it, but you are. You didn’t get the interview just because I didn’t apply. You got it because you deserve this job.”

“You… really did this for me?” Jyn asked.

Cassian nodded. With a slight clunk, his phone was half placed, half chucked onto her desk as Jyn quickly rose to her feet. Before he could even think he was suddenly surrounded by her, Jyn’s arms thrown around his neck. He wasn’t entirely sure he could breathe for about two seconds, but then he remembered to hug her back. His arms wound around her waist, her body was warm and grateful against his and he could feel her smiling against his neck.

“Thank you,” she said. “Christ – thank you, Cassian.”

“It’s – no problem–” he answered, hastily.

“No one’s ever hacked for me, before.”

“It was an honour,” Cassian didn’t want to let go. Her weight in his arms felt solid, tangible, something to remind himself that this woman was real and that she existed. She was here and she was thanking him, maybe even liked him, and he would do anything for her, apparently. So he didn’t pull away, and she didn’t either. Subsequently, they were both still holding each other when someone cleared their throat from behind them. They leapt away from each other as if scalded.

“ _Shit_  – hi, how can I help you?” Jyn hastily greeted the builders who had apparently arrived to fix something.

* * *

 

“They actually put up a sign,” Bodhi had practically killed himself laughing.

They had all stared at the newly erected sign that had been placed on the notice board in the staff room that morning.

_PLEASE NOTE._

_THERE ARE NO LIVE ANIMALS PERMITTED WITHIN THE OFFICE._

_IF YOU ARE FOUND IN POSESSION OF A LIVE ANIMAL, YOU WILL BE DEALT WITH ACCORDING TO THE EMPLOYEE DISCIPLINARY ACTION PLAN._

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION._

“Does this mean we can still bring in dead ones?” Han had put out there.

Cassian hadn’t been surprised that HR wasn’t entirely happy with them. Naturally, the ferret had managed to get into the wiring and had fucked up the entire air-con system across six floors of the Yavin Building. Not only were they without workable conditions, but so were half a dozen other companies and apparently no one had anything better to do than to ring Jyn’s front desk to complain. 

“I’m going fucking nuts,” Jyn whisper-yelled to Cassian, phone currently pressed into her chest to muffle her voice. “I keep telling them to call building maintaince instead, but they won’t stop calling and I swear even my arse is sweating–” 

Cassian hastily plucked the phone from her hands and hung it up for her. 

“You know it’s just going to ring again in 10 seconds, right?” 

“Come on,” he just held out a hand for her. “Han says he has an idea.” 

“May I remind you that Han’s ideas are what got us into this entire bloody mess?” 

“Jyn, just –  _come on_.” 

Luckily, she did. She took his hand and let him drag her all the way to where the others were all waiting, milling around in the staffroom and also apparently sweating through their suits and shirts. The second lunch time had hit, Han had declared, “Follow me to the roof!” and while yes, Cassian was inclined to be wary of Han Solo’s bright ideas by this point, there was really no way for this to get worse. After trekking up to the roof of the Yavin Building (which was no small feet considering the elevator didn’t exactly go up the entire way) Cassian, Jyn, Bodhi, Luke and Leia all watched in trepidation as Han spread his arms in excitement at what appeared to be a bright yellow blow-up kiddie pool. 

“… THIS is your plan?” Bodhi asked. 

Already filled with water and ready to go, Han was stripping off his pants before anyone even thought to react. 

“WHOA, hey, no one but Leia wants to see that!” Jyn complained, shielding her eyes.

“I don’t know, the legs are so blinding I think even I like them better in the dark,” Leia said, pretending to squint.

“Har, har,” Han was apparently wearing swimming trunks underneath his suit pants. “Come on, no one knows I snuck this up here!”

“Like no one knows you unleashed the ferret?”

“You can’t blame me, you asked me to,” Han pointed an accusing finger at Cassian. “Now for fuck’s sake, all of you get your pants off and get in the fucking pool ok?”

Bodhi was the first to start stripping. Cassian hastily followed suit, lest he catch sight of Jyn’s legs and combust somehow and within 30 seconds, the six of them were all chilling in the kiddie pool together. Submerged in cool water up to their waists, they were all still wearing their business casual on top, which made Bodhi laugh as he munched on his sandwich while Luke spent some time taking several Snapchats. Leia stole Han’s sunglasses and promptly lay back against the edge of the pool and Cassian could feel everyone’s feet pressed up against his in the middle of the pool, everyone overlapping as they attempted to make room. Way up on the roof, the noise of the city even sounded like it was in the far off distance. Honestly, with the sun blazing down and the water so cool, it was almost…  _relaxing_ , up on the roof. Which wasn’t a word often used to describe Alliance Industries.

He was honestly going to miss this place.

With all their limbs tangled up together in the water, there were naturally occasional splashes and Leia complaining about not getting her hair wet. Jyn sat next to Cassian, holding her work shirt almost right up her chest so it didn’t get wet as she sunbathed against the pool. Christ in heaven. Maybe she sensed his eyes unable to drag themselves away from her abs because she turned her head at one point, nearly making him upend the pool entirely in his haste to be looking elsewhere. “Bet you didn’t expect to be sitting in a kiddie pool when you first started this internship,” she mentioned, lightly.

“I’m going to have wet underwear all afternoon now.”

“Just go no underwear then.”

Oh, yeah, like  _that_  was an option around her.

“Don’t murder the poor boy, Jyn,” Leia tossed out sleepily from the opposite side of the pool.

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Next week is your last week, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Gonna miss us?”

“Honestly?” Cassian sighed. “As batshit insane as this company is, it’s the first place I’m applying for once I graduate.”

“Knew it. We’ve converted him, guys.”

But it wasn’t just the company. It probably hadn’t been just the company since day one and he’d first seen Jyn dragging a goat onto an elevator. He had to ask this girl out, and fucking soon, but unfortunately in a kiddie pool in front of four of their friends wasn’t the place to do it. Jyn at least got his mind a little off it though when she turned to face him through the sun and said,

“Do you ever regret not applying for the job?”

“What? No, of course not,” he immediately blurted out. Then, he screwed up his nose and Jyn sighed.

“I knew it.”

“Hey – no–” he stammered. “Look… sometimes I regret it, because I don’t want to leave this place. I wish I had an excuse not to leave. But I know that ultimately I made the right choice. It’s the right thing, just the wrong timing for me.”

“Ok,” Jyn answered softly. “just know that despite not working here anymore, you will forever be included on the Alliance Industries pub quiz team. You’re far too valuable for that.”

“This is sweet and all,” Han called out from the other end of the pool. “but if you guys don’t shut up for at least five minutes of our precious lunch break, I’m kicking you both out of the kiddie pool.”

* * *

 

The last few weeks went quickly.

His days with Alliance Industries were numbered now and were naturally full of frantically trying to turn projects in on time, having to ignore every game of Floor Is Lava and having only a minor panic attack when the printer suddenly decided to stop working for him. “ _Come onnnnn_ ,” he groaned, pounding the machine with his fist. When nothing happening except for a slight whining sound, he turned and stormed immediately for the front desk. He didn’t have time to waste. 

“JYN, you have to help me with the fucking photocopier!” he demanded in a rush. 

He honestly thought it was him hurtling up out of nowhere that caused the inital look of confusion on her face. Nothing about his statement was unclear, so surely that was it… until he realised that it wasn’t going away. She was on the phone, but she was staring at him and as he waited imaptiently he noticed the confusion turn to shock. What was her problem? 

“Hey, Lynda? Can I call you back?” Jyn asked before uncremoniously hanging up without a reply. 

“What?” Cassian said. 

“You… want me to help you with the photocopier?” Jyn asked, voice carefully controlled. 

“ _Yes_ , I need to have hardcopies of all my reports for some inane reason, but I’ve sent the documents through like ten times and  _nothing is happening_ –” 

“Oh, shit,” Jyn leapt to her feet so fast her chair wheeled back into the wall. “You need ACTUAL help with the photocopier.” 

“Of course I need actual help, what else would I–?” 

But it suddenly hit him in that moment and oh fucking lord. He remembered an orientation from weeks ago, about how around here ‘help with the photocopier’ didn’t mean what it actually meant. He’d just accidentally propositioned her for sex. Dear god, no wonder she had been looking at him like that, like he’d just blown up the entire way she looks at him. Christ, had he ruined this whole thing before it even got a chance to start? 

Was it appropriate to go and throw up now? 

“–  _oh_ ,” he finished blankly. 

“It’s fine–” 

“No, I forgot what that meant I swear–” 

“Yeah,” she barked out a laugh to cover up the awkwardness. “let’s just fix the photocopier.” 

He kind of wanted to stab himself as he helplessly watched Jyn save his life by getting his reports all sent through finally (and also the nine other copies that he’d kept aggressively sending in hopes that at least one would work). He watched her miraculously reset the right buttons and kicked himself because damn it, he’d wanted this to work out so badly! He really truly did because this woman was remarkable and stunning and apparently everything he’d ever wanted, but he couldn’t forget the look on her face. That look had been sheer Panic Mode. She had utterly freaked out at the thought of him asking her to the copy room and it made him suddenly doubt all the confidences he’d somehow managed to build up by this point. 

“There,” she said, happily dumping all the paper into his arms. “You’re welcome.” 

“Jyn,” he said, maybe a little desperately. “I honestly didn’t mean to imply that I wanted to sleep with you in the copy room.” 

“I’ve already told you, it’s fine. Maybe next time buy me dinner first,” She laughed a little at him before making her way to the door. 

That was his opener. He shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t. She panicked at the thought, she was joking about it now, he didn’t know what she wanted only what he did and he really,  _really_ shouldn’t but something inside him said fuck it and he blurted out,  

“Ok. Have dinner with me, then?” 

She froze. Glancing back over her shoulder, she asked, 

“Seriousy?” 

He nodded. No going back now. “Seriously.” 

She bit her lip before her face split into a smile. “All right then. Yeah.” 

 _Yeah_. She was saying yes and he nearly abandoned all his reports in favour of throwing all caution to hell and just kissing her on the spot. However, that was about when she got a text, and she fished her phone out her bra. She let out an exasperated noise exclaiming, 

“We may have a problem.” 

“Problem?” 

“Han saw us coming in here together and apparently the whole office now thinks we’re fucking.” 

He snorted. “Of course.” 

“Oh, well,” Jyn started unbuttoning her blouse, causing his laugh to get cut off in a kind of strangled noise. _Wait_ – “we wouldn’t want to disappoint them now, would we?” 

Han was probably never going to forgive her for the Snapchat she sent him. With one of her blouse sleeves pulled down so that it bared her shoulder, she grinned ridiculously at the camera as she pulled the finger, Cassian happily kissing her cheek. The caption read: 

_getting h o t in here_

* * *

 

He got to five o’clock Friday only to have several colleagues suddenly appear over his cubicle walls, cheering and pulling party poppers.

“JESUS CHRIST,” Cassian yelped, clutching at his chest. Perhaps if he hadn’t been quite so on edge the last week he wouldn’t have flinched so much but as it was, they’d all made him leap out of his skin. He gingerly lifted some streamers off his head as Bodhi laughed and literally climbed the wall down into his cubicle. 

“It’s your last day! Didn’t think we’d forget, did you?”

“Thank you,” Cassian looked around at the many familiar faces, genuinely touched by all of them. Bodhi, Luke holding up a sign saying ‘RIP Andor! We hardly knew ye!’, Han and Leia, Kes with Shara and their small baby currently waving through Skype on his phone… all the people who had made his time here mean something. He might have gotten through eight weeks by himself, but it would have been an entirely different experience without them.

There was only one person missing. 

“Where’s Jyn?” he asked.

“Still in her interview?” Leia answered, glancing at her watch. “Although it was supposed to be finished way before now.”

“Wait, shit, she’s had her interview already?” he asked.

“Yeah, like several days ago, this is the second one?”

Cassian fought to not visibly rub his face in shame. Since the moment in the copy room they really hadn’t had time to talk much. He’d worked through all of his breaks this week and hadn’t spoken more than a few hasty hello’s since his kiss on her cheek with the promise to have dinner sometime. In his haze to get all his work done, he’d somehow missed her going in for the interviews that would change her career. As ridiculous as he knew it sounded, a part of him was convinced that she would resent him for it. He needed to catch her before she left, and he said,

“I assume you guys have planned something to celebrate the end of my internship?”

“Drinks at the bar, on us!” Bodhi shook his shoulder excitedly. “C’mon, Jyn said she’d meet us all down there.”

“Sounds good. Let me pack up my things and say goodbye to some people, ok? I’ll see you down there too.”

Thankfully they all left without any complaints, just hooting and hollering that it was the weekend finally. As soon as they had left the office (and it was easy to tell, since the noise level dropped dramatically), he sprang into action, throwing on his suit jacket, slinging his bag over his head and hurrying out of the cubicle he had called home the last eight weeks. As keen as he was to find her, he couldn’t help but bring truth to his earlier words since he did at least stop to say goodbye to several people. Greg from accounts, who had given him a lot of help. Dana from marketing, who had kept him from having to star in several photoshoots. And he eventually found Draven, just leaving his office as he hurried up the hall.

“Oh. Andor,” Draven gave him a stiff nod. “All your work done?”

“I got it all, yes sir.” 

“Good. Of course feel free to email me if you realise there is anything missing from your records.”

“I will. Wait – I want to say thank you!” he quickly blurted out as Draven started walking away again. He turned back and Cassian carried on despite the fact that the man had his faults. He bossed people around, he didn’t believe in Jyn, but at the end of the day he had gotten Cassian through the entire internship. Draven was good at his job, and he gave him credit for that. “It’s been a little… wild, I guess, the last eight weeks, but I have really enjoyed my time here. I wanted to say thank you for being my supervisor and for looking out for me when I needed it.”

Draven huffed a little, but nodded. “Of course. You’ll do well someday, Andor.”

“That means a lot, sir.”

“Will you let me go home now?”

“Just one thing – I’m assuming Jyn’s interview is over now?”

“Erso?” Draven raised an eyebrow. “Her interview was hours ago, earlier today. Actually, if you see her you might want to tell her to check her emails. We didn’t want to leave people hanging over the weekend.” 

“Right. Thanks again, sir.”

“Just get out of the building already, Andor.”

Despite his best efforts, it seemed that he’d taken up too much time. Walking away from Draven, the entire office was now basically empty and he was unable to find Jyn at her desk, in the staff room, or literally anywhere else. In the end, he had no choice but to wait for her to turn up later at the bar. Yanking his tie off as Bodhi yelled about getting the party started, Cassian tried to keep his eyes away from the bar doors so much. He didn’t need to be more obvious that he already was. 

Thankfully Jyn rocked on up in her business clothes and leather jacket only a minute later, just as the shots were getting handed out.

“There you are!” Cassian yelled over the music of the bar. “Where’ve you been?” 

“I had my second interview today!” Jyn called back. She accepted the shot that Cassian had been holding out for her, throwing it back before he could even get his own to his lips. “Sorry, I’ve been kinda on edge. Soon as five hit, I had to get outta there.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you’d had your interview already.”

“It’s fine, you were busy.”

“Never too busy,” Cassian insisted. “have you checked your emails?”

“Oh god. I turned my phone off the second I got out of the interview, they said they’d email back a decision by the end of the day and I don’t think I can do it–”

“Draven told me to tell you to check.”

“That’s even worse!”

“Come onnnnn– ”

Jyn rubbed her face warily, before shoving a hand into her pocket and pulling out her phone. She shoved it into Cassian’s chest and said, “Fine, you do it! I can’t look–”

In the short amount of time it took to turn the phone back on and bring up her inbox, Jyn somehow managed to down at least another several shots. Cassian saw the email in question, knew this would have her answer, but he still hesitated clicking. He watched Jyn as Bodhi squeezed her shoulder, everyone yelling reassurances at her from across the table. “Are you  _sure_ you want me to be the one who reads this?” he prepared himself.

“Just do it quick,” she winced.

He clicked.

_To Ms. Erso,_

_Congratulations from the team at Alliance Industries! We would like to offer you the role of Reporting and Data Analyst…_

“Jyn, you did it.”

“I what?”

“You fucking DID it.”

“Don’t be joking, my heart won’t take it,” Jyn practically leapt forward to wrestle the phone out of his hands. Cassian just grinned as she sped-read, eyes wide.

“I’m serious! You got the job!”

“I got the fucking job,” she said, faintly.

“JYN!”

She looked up with a smile that slayed him. “ _I got the fucking job!_ ”

Two seconds later she slammed into him, phone pressed against his spine as she shrieked in delight. He span her around and they were both yelling now, pretty much incoherently, but enough to understand the sentiment.  _I did it! You did it! I can’t believe it! I’m so proud!_ It didn’t take long for everyone else to catch on as well and start cheering for her, but Cassian could only take in her voice, her arms, her lips that were suddenly on his. He didn’t know how that last part happened but it seemed that in one certain moment they had both moved without thinking and she was just  _there_. Soft, and warm and it was hard to kiss when smiling so much, but goddamn it he tried. His hands slid into her hair, her body melded to his. He might have died without a degree in that moment, but still happy regardless.

“WAIT, HANG ON,” Han yelled in outrage then from over the table. “You’re telling me this a real thing after all?” 

They broke apart, ignoring the whistles and jeers from the rest of their friends. Jyn smiled at Cassian as she answered, 

“Yeah.” 

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG and i'm also sorry bc i know originally i said this would be 3 parts but it ended up being 2 gahahhhh. I'm sorry if it's terrible but i seriously hope yall liked it, please let me know what you think!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> @deadpanprincess, i hope you enjoyed your Office AU, this was so much fun to write and it was a pleasure being your Valentine. :) 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
